User blog:Hawkinz340/Chapter 763 officially brought back my faith in God Usopp... I mean, One Piece
Damn it! I always forget if you write Usopp or Ussop but I'm pretty sure it's Usopp?... HOLY MOTHERF**K, I SWEAR ON ACE'S GRAVE THAT THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE MOST REMEMBERED CHAPTERS OF ONE PIECE IN HISTORY AND I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER IT BECAUSE OF a) introducing Donquixote Homing and Donquixote Ronicnate (or something), the two best world nobles in existence, and b) TRAFALGAR D. WATER LAW, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS PEOPLE? F**KING WHAT? LAW IS IN THE WILL OF THE D AND IT'S THE THING DOFLAMINGO HATES MOST AND CORAZON CAN TALK AND BUFALLO IS A PIG AND CAN BE BRIBED BY ICE CREAM AND DOFLAMINGO IS A DOUCHE AND HIS DAD IS PRETTY IDIOTIC AND OH MY GOD MAYBE WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT THE WILL OF THE D IS AND WHY IT IS HATED BY THE WG OR AGAINST THE WG AND WHAT THEY DID TO DOFFY AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WE'VE BEEN IN THE DARK TOO LONG AND SOMEONE SHUT ME UP BECAUSE I'M TOO DAMN EXCITED! Phew, got that off my shoulders. Now, for a true analysis of the chapter. The seacat found a home! :D like anyone gives a f**k. French revolution type shit is going down there, with Dofla and his peeps bein' tied to the wall and burnt ( why don't they just cut oof their heads?) Homing being a nice, true hearted, sincere but idiotic person with a douchebag of a son and a wife that died (yeah Oda you misogynist you never tell us the wifes names >:P) Doflamingo drinking some expensive godess wine (deesee). Corazon was so cute, he had his hair over his eyes and all that cute stuff but Doffy was just a brat with sunglasses who wanted to know where the slaves were. Hate him. Someone slap him for me (Luffy!) Bufallo the fatso got a three scoop ice cream and he still told them? HE'S DEAD TO ME. Anyway, we get a montage of the Donquixote Pirates through thick and thin, in snowy rainforests (?) Gladius being awesome as always with his mask, drinking wine, fighting Pirate Wellington ( the fat guy) and more. I will now call Law spotty joe because of the white spots on his skin. The rumoured spotty joe refuses to give such important information such as his name to the enemy ( codenames fatso and the doll) but after intense interrogation ( such as annoying bratty whining and illogical logic ) he is forced to tell his name: TRAFALGAR D. WATER LAW F**K YEAH ALRIGHT THAR SHE GOES! And then, to the best part, the climax, the previously mute Hellen Keller Roncinate (codename Queen of Hearts) speaks, and tells spotty joe that Doflamingo (codenamy douchebro) hates people with the initial d. Why? BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT F**KING STREET RACING, WHO WOULD WANT TO READ THAT? No but really, why did the Queen of Hearts tell Spotty Joe to get away from Douchebro? Maybe it has to do with the legacy of the Celestial Douches and the Thousand handed Tarantula (robin). Or maybe it has to do with the guy with the stupidest mustache in the world, who also practices street racing? Find out in the next episode! Just blowing off some steam, hope it wasn't too weird :/ Category:Blog posts